


Oral Fixation

by coveredbyroses



Series: Birthday Drabbles 2018 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Dean’s got a bit of an oral fixation.





	Oral Fixation

“Fuck!” You gasp, arching your back and grinding your hips into Dean’s as he seals his wet mouth around a nipple. You’re straddling him in his desk chair, t-shirt and bra long forgotten somewhere in the hunter’s bedroom. **  
**

You run your fingers through his soft hair, clasping your hands at the back of his head to hold him against you. He releases you with a wet pop, lips skimming across the swells of your breasts as he moves to the opposite bud.

You lick your lower lip into your mouth, capture it between your teeth as Dean sucks at you, nimble fingers fitted tight against the depressions of your waist. You hiss a curse at the double layers of denim separating you from the significant bulge straining behind his zipper.

“Please, baby,” you rasp. “I need…shit—” Your breath catches when blunt teeth scrape at your swollen bud.

Dean releases you, your slick flesh cooling uncomfortably in his absence. “Whatcha need, honey,” he rumbles beneath you, the rich depth of his voice settling hot and wet between your thighs.

“I need you…rrrgh, need you inside—please…” You voice is strangled, nearly gone, brain so foggy with unbridled lust that sentence structure has fallen to the wayside. He’s so deliciously hard underneath you, hips rolling up to meet yours.

“Up,” he grunts, gives you two swats to the ass. You push up and back, sliding off his lap as he works at his belt, then his jeans. He’s solid, ready to go; the fat, flushed width of his cock enclosed by long fingers. There’s a nudging thought to drop to your knees, swallow him down whole, but your cunt is hot and leaking—it needs him more than your mouth does.

You tear at your own jeans, shoving them and your panties down and off you, kick them away. Dean’s stroking himself when you look up again, pearly teeth digging into the plump of his bottom lip—you’re back on his lap in a breath, bare knees pressed into his hips, breasts mashed into his face as you greedily grasp at his length, your much smaller hand covering his, both of you guiding his cock inside you.

Your jaw drops as you sink down on him—so fucking good. And then he’s licking a nipple back into the oven of his mouth before your hands can find purchase on his shoulders.

Your knees are painfully trapped between Dean and the hard, wooden slats of the chair, but it’s nothing compared to the hot fullness buried inside you.

You’re moving now, easing yourself up and down his length, breathlessly slow, so that you can feel the exquisite texture of him.

He’s sucking hard, head bouncing with your body as you move. His fingers are back at your hips, curved and guiding as he gently pushes and pulls.

You hitch up, push your weight into your hands, using his shoulders to crank yourself up and down, you can hear your ass plop against his thighs on every connect.

Dean switches breasts, pant-hums against you, hips thrusting up as much as you’ll let them. You slip a hand between you, fingertips quickly finding your swollen clit. You’re almost there—you slide them just to the left, start a frantic, swiping rhythm—

The pleasure is liquid-hot as it bursts through your middle, trickling down your limbs, jellying them along the way.

Dean follows seconds later, shoving and jerking up-up-up and he pulses and twitches deep inside. His swollen lips go slack as he softens. You look down at him.

“You and you’re fuckin’ oral fixation,” you breathe.

Dean smiles.


End file.
